


Stealing the Stolen...

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino sees a luxurious car and as a thief he feels it calling him. The promblem occurs when he realizes he's not the only one that had been after it... (It's pretty random XD)





	

Title: Stealing the Stolen... (Drabble - One-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya 

Genre: AU, Humor, Smuttish Crack (?) :P

Rating: R - NC17(-ish)

Summary: Nino sees a luxurious car and as a thief he feels it calling him. The promblem occurs when he realizes he's not the only one that had been after it... (It's pretty random XD)

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

 

_ Stealing the Stolen… _

Nino looked closely at his surroundings. “Good there’s no one…” carefully, he made his steps to the posh, black Mercedes that was parked at the end of the road. _The owner should be one of those rich stupid people… How can you leave such a car in a dark corner…?! But I should also thank you for making my job easier…_

  


He carefully started to work at the lock of the driver’s door. “C’mon baby… c’mon… Nino wants to give you the attention you deserve…” he kept mumbling to himself as his hands were working fast. 

  


It’s not that it was his first choice to become a thief. It was just that he couldn’t find a proper job. Of course, the definition of proper job for Nino is ‘not much work and lots of money’… a somehow contradictive combination of requirements, leaving him not many options available. 

  


Five minutes had passed and his impatience was getting higher and higher. _C’mon… baby… he sighed. Cars are like women… the classier they are, the harder they pretend to get…_ Finally, he heard the coveted click and entered the car. Without much effort he managed to start the engine and drove away. 

  


“I hate silence…” Nino muttered and tried to find a good radio station. “Ah! Great! ‘High & Low’! One of my favorite songs!” his hands started pattering the steering wheel as the song continued and kept singing it in a low voice:

  


_ Hoshii mono ga　Mienai sekai　Samayotteru Bet now　High & low _

_ Nanimokamo wo　Te ni suru mirai　Tada matter Bet now　High & low _

_ Yo! Koero yo jidai ni …  _

  


“Ahhhhhhh!” Nino screamed and pressed the brake with all his might causing the wheels to creak against the road surface. Gladly there was no one driving behind, otherwise the car would have turned into useless sheet metals. “Who… Who… Who the hell are you?!” he asked terrified when he realized that a pair of sleepy eyes where looking at him through the driver’s mirror. 

  


“You stole the car?!” was the only words that left the other’s mouth.

  


Nino was left speechless. _I don’t want to go to jail… I don’t want to… I really don’t want to… I’m too young…_

  


“You didn’t answer my question… You stole the car?!” the other insisted with a firm voice.

  


Nino gulped and lowered his head. “I…” he gasped when he felt a hot breath close to his ear. 

  


“You _dared_ to steal the car that _I_ had stolen first?!” 

  


Nino couldn’t believe his ears. The man now sitting at the back seat was also a thief?! _What the hell?!_

  


“You sleep inside the car you have stolen?! What kind of thief are you?!” the words slipped out of Nino’s mouth before he could control it. 

  


“I was sleepy… ok?!” the other defended himself. “But now you should go!”

  


“Excuse me?!”

  


“You heard me! The car belongs to me! I stole it first!”

  


Nino could only blink. “Are you… are you kidding me?!”

  


“No!” 

  


_He does look serious,_ Nino thought. “What’s your name Mr. ‘I stole it first’?”

  


“Ohno and don’t call me that!” the other said and looked back at Nino with piercing eyes. 

  


_He does look cute…_ Nino’s eyes traveled lower on Ohno’s body. _That’s interesting… Baby… I know how I’ll make you change your mind… and since I haven’t got laid in the last three weeks, I’ll have two birds with one stone!_

  


“Mine is Nino” Nino said smiling seductively. “I’m afraid though I can’t do what you ask me but how about this – split the earnings after selling it to the Black Market! I know a yakuza member that would pay us gold!”

  


The other looked up at him and clicked his tongue. “No!”

  


“You are a tough negotiator, aren’t you?! What do you want?” Nino continued his little games, smiling to himself when he saw that it started having the desirable impact on the other.

  


Ohno had lost completely his sleepy look and seemed to be alert. “We have a fucking luxurious car… there’s no one around… Someone could say that we have a feast that we so need to celebrate…”

  


Nino giggled, moving fast to the back seat, sitting properly on top of Ohno’s lap. “You certainly switch on pretty fast darling…”

  


The other smirked. “It happens when the circumstances require it…” Satoshi’s tongue was already working slowly on Nino’s neck, making the latter moan.

  


Minutes later, Nino had to push himself up in order to help the other take his pair of trousers and briefs off. Shit… he knows how to use those long fingers of him… Ohno’s hands moved from his nipples to his lower part; one towards his half-awakened cock and the other towards his small hole. 

  


“So… huh… are we… ah… split… ting the… earn… ings?” Nino asked with trembling voice as the other was preparing him, making his inner muscles twitch. 

  


Ohno stopped and stared back at him. “I told you Nino…” and with that he shoved his hardness deep inside the other. “I stole it first!”

 

THE END

 

 

  


A.N. Minna this drabble was written randomly after a post I saw on Tumblr the other day... 

I really hope you enjoyed it (even if it was pointless?!) and your comments are as always <333!!!

 

 

  



End file.
